The Pumpkin King:Fanfic Version
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Based on the gameboy game, but have different theories that should have been in the storyline. There are bugs roaming around Halloween Town, and Jack must find out who or what caused the insects to come in. A familiar villain plans to take over Halloween Town, but soon to find out that he must take down Jack Skellington. This is only the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: A New King...***

* * *

***Twas Halloween eve quite a long time ago. Many years before Jack's adventure of Christmas Town, Sandy Claws and snow...***

* * *

In a small house where the witches live, they have a young woman lying in bed, having a baby. The woman is a human, but with light blue skin and blue hair, wearing a gray shirt with a black and white striped long skirt. Her husband is the ruler of Halloween, he is a pumpkin headed scarecrow, he is tall and thin. The King of Halloween, Cedric, is there with her. His wife, Jacquine, is growing weak while giving birth to a child. The witches helped her, telling her to push, so the baby could come out. Jacquine gathered her strength and began to push, she screamed as pain comes to her. Cedric grabbed her hand and watch the witches who are telling her to push. The small witch is between Jacquine's legs, seeing a little head of the baby.

"It's coming out! It's coming out, I see the little head!" She exclaimed excitedly. But moments later, the baby is born...as a skeleton. The small witch made a horrified look in her eyes. Jacquine stared at her all weak, feeling worried about her child. Cedric went over to the small witch and opened his mouth in shock, seeing his child as a skeleton.

"It...it can't be!" Cedric gasped. The tall witch came over and gasped. Jacquine was asking what was wrong, but the witches had a blanket for the baby skeleton, wrapping it up and picked it up. Cedric came to his wife with worry in his eye sockets.

"Jacquine, my dear... Our child...it's a..." He started.

"I believe it's a boy, Cedric and Jacquine." A tall witch said. "I can actually tell by his looks. He does look like you, Cedric."

"Me?" Cedric asked with a confused look. Jacquine smiled at Cedric.

"Oh Cedric. We have a son. A handsome son..." She says, coughing a little. Cedric blinked several times at her. Now the witches brought the baby skeleton to the new parents, and gave him to Jacquine. The Queen of Halloween held it and stare at it. Cedric was expecting her to be horrified by it, but by his surprise, she didn't. She smiled motherly to her baby. Time is now short for Jacquine, she started to have tears running down her face.

"If only I can stay a bit longer to see you grow up..." She whispered. Cedric made a sad look. He knew she is talking to her new born son. The baby skeleton used his tiny, bony hands to rub his eye sockets and slowly opened them to see his new mother and father. Cedric sighed and turned away.  
_'My son is a skeleton. Now the whole town should be upset with me after I showed them my son.'_ He thought.

"Cedric..." Jacquine gasped. Cedric turned back to his wife and baby. Jacquine started to grow pale. "I want you to promise me something..." She said.

"...Anything." Cedric said. Jacquine gave her baby to him, so that way he can hold him. "Jacquine?"

"I don't have much time..." She said. She started to breath for air. "Just...promise me...that you will take care of our child... I gave him a special name..."

"Name?"

"...Jack." Jacquine gasped. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped. Cedric stared in horror, heartbroken. Jacquine is dead.  
The citizens of Halloween Town were waiting by the door of the house, waiting to see their new heir. The door opened, showing Cedric with a devastated look on his face, holding baby Jack in one arm. Everyone saw him in Cedric's arm, and stuttered. Cedric was walking down the streets to get home while everyone is watching him, asking what just happened besides seeing a new born.

* * *

A month went by after Jacquine's death. Cedric had to fall behind of his next year's Halloween work, he had to take care of his new son. It's not easy. Jack can get easily cold in the house as a new born skeleton, he had to be kept warm at all times. Cedric started a fire in the fireplace, and putting his tiny son next to it. He knew it would help him to get warm. Cedric sighed and sat on his chair, placing his hands on his pumpkin head. He had to raise his son on his own, watch him all the time, everything. He promised Jacquine. Now Jack began to cry, making Cedric jump. He went over and picked up his son. Jack continued to cry a bit. Cedric tried to hush him softly and rock him with his arms. Jack stopped crying and snuggled on Cedric's chest, which made the King of Halloween smile.

"I promise, Jack. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I will protect you, my son..." He says.

* * *

By the time Jack was 8, he started to learn to take care of himself while his father is busy with plans of Halloween with the Mayor. A few years back when Jack was 3, Cedric teaches him some manners, kindness, and some things about being an heir of Halloween. Scaring is a challenge. Little Jack could scare some kids in the neighborhood easily, making them shiver and gasp, mostly screaming. But when he grows up, Jack will be scarier than his father, once he is the King of Halloween.  
The only friend that Jack can play with is his best friend, Sally. When they first met in Dr. Finkelstein's lab, Sally was a bit afraid of Jack, but Jack assures her that he won't hurt her or scare her, and that is a promise. But on Halloween, he can scare Sally out of nowhere, but they both enjoy the scaring of that day. All they do is scream and laugh together. But Jack also had a pet to play with all the time, it's a little ghost puppy named Zero. Cedric gave Zero to Jack for his 6th Birthday on Halloween Eve. Zero is trained by Cedric, so that way the ghost puppy uses his pumpkin nose to guide Jack and can sniff something suspicious. What Cedric is worried about is his old enemy of his, Oogie Boogie. If Jack was seen by Oogie, he will be in serious trouble...

"When can I go out in the real world to scare off humans, dad?" Jack asked. Cedric turned to him with a smile of amusement. Jack is not yet ready to be out in the real world with his father or some citizens.

"You are not old enough for that task, my son." Cedric said. "But, once you are older, you will be coming along." Jack smiled a bit at him. Zero barked and circle around Jack's feet.

* * *

Now on Jack's 11th Birthday, they wanted to have a big party outside the town. In the opening fields where people can have a load of fun, children were running around with Jack. He is now wearing a black vest shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, a cat-winged bow tie, and black pants. Zero is chasing after some bugs that are flying around. The band is playing some music, and some citizens were dancing with joy and laughter. Cedric made a smile, seeing everything all peaceful with everyone having fun and celebrating Jack's birthday. But then, something is wrong... Zero made a growl as his nose glows. Everyone stopped of what they are doing and looked over to the field. Jack made a concern look and saw some bugs coming by...big bugs! An evil laughter was heard from far away that everyone can hear. Cedric made a mean look, he knew who that was.

"Everyone go!" He ordered. The citizens were running off to get to town, but Jack didn't move. He wanted to know who is causing this. Cedric turned to his son. "Jack, go!" He said.

"What's going on here?!" Jack asked. The Mayor came by and grabbed Jack by the arm.

"Mayor, take Jack back to town. I have to take care of this for good!" Cedric said.

"Yes. Come on Jack!" Mayor said by pulling Jack, who is refusing.

"But dad!"

"Go, now!" Cedric said with a yell. With that, young Jack and the Mayor ran off as fast as they could. "I'll be fine son! Just don't look back!" He said to Jack. Then he sees a burlap sack with some bugs on him. It happened to be the boogie man himself, Oogie Boogie.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Pumpkin King. Just the man I wanted to see." He says with a chuckle. Cedric glared at him and had fire on his hand.

"Oogie, we have to settle this once and for all!" He said. Oogie smirked evilly and took out his dice that are bombs.

"Bring it on, Cedric Skellington!" Now the two started to fight.  
After a while, Jack and the Mayor were just in the plaza in town, but now heard a dying cry outside the town. Jack opened his mouth a little after he heard that. His eye sockets are filled with shock.

"Dad?" He called. "Dad?" He is about to go to the main gate, but the Mayor stopped him.

"No Jack! It's too dangerous!" He said.

"I have to get my dad! He's in trouble!" Jack said as he started to have some tears in his eyes. He ran passed by the Mayor and went out the main gate. Jack arrived at the fields, which is now had fog, and Jack can smell smoke. He knew that Cedric uses his fire to fight. Jack called his father, but there is no reply. Bu then Zero came to Jack and started to sniff around and made a bark. Zero flew ahead to follow the scent. Jack followed him and gasped. Cedric is laying on his stomach, his pumpkin head is on the side, with eyes closed. He is not moving. Jack shook his head and got on his knees, he started to shake his father's body.

"Dad...? Get up...get up!" He begged. Then he sees a ripped up part on Cedric's back. Jack's hands shook. Cedric is dead. Killed. "No...no...no. Dad, you can't die! You can't die!" Jack said as he started to cry. Zero whimpered. Poor young Jack cried a little more. Now his father is gone.

* * *

Later, Jack told everyone that his father is dead. The citizens of Halloween Town now formed into tears. Wolfman started to howl. The Mayor now went over to his car and took out his megaphone. He wiped off his tears and cleared his throat.

"Attention, citizens of Halloween Town. Cedric Skellington is dead, on Jack's birthday. Now we don't have a ruler of Halloween Town. But...we know we have a prince who can rule for his father." He said. "Jack Skellington. The new Pumpkin King!" After he said that, Jack's eyes opened. The citizens now made a bow at him. Jack is speechless as he watches his people made a bow to him. He is now the Pumpkin King.  
From the lab, Sally can see Jack from her window. She heard about what happened, and she can hear some murmurs from everyone in town. She made a smile.  
Jack didn't know what to say, but he had to take over for his father. Jack is the only one left on the throne, and the only kind. Jack now had Cedric's crown.

The story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Pranksters and Deals***

* * *

It's been almost 11 years since Jack was now turned into a Pumpkin King. The skeleton man is very tall, and thin, like his father, but thinner. Jack was wearing a pin-striped suit with a cat-winged bow tie. He is now living in a new manor that was only by the plaza in town, and it had a tower where his study is, and big window so he can see a view of town, pumpkin patch and the graveyard.  
Every year, Jack made Halloween so terrifying than the last. He always works with the Mayor with plans for next Halloween almost everyday. Though Jack always wanted to be away from it for a while and have his own free time at the graveyard. But now for this year, Jack wanted to make a great trick for everyone to see.  
As he is working with one last plan, he went downstairs to get to the door. He opened it and found the Mayor in front of the door, about to knock or ring the doorbell.

"Oh, Mayor." Jack said. The Mayor smiled at Jack.

"Jack! I was about to knock just now. You finished with the plan for Halloween?" He asked. Jack nodded and gave the Mayor a piece of paper. The Mayor looked it over and nodded.

"Splendid, Jack! Just splendid! A very good idea for this year's Halloween." He exclaimed with a grin. Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Mayor. Now all the plans for this year is finished. We are all prepared for Halloween that is coming in a month."

"Yes, yes of course." The Mayor said. "Well, I have to get going. Have a terrifying day, Jack."

"Of course, you too." Jack said with a wave as the Mayor walked down the steps. Before Jack could close the door, he can see some children at his gate that the Mayor had stopped in front of them. Jack walked down the steps and opened the gate and look down at the children who had their pens and paper with smiles. One is a demon boy, the other is a bat demon, and the other is Corpse Kid.

"Seems like you have some fans, Jack." The Mayor said with a chuckle. A demon boy went up to Jack, holding up a pen a paper in his hands.

"Mr. Skellington, can we have your autograph?" He asked shyly. Jack knelt down and took the paper and pen and began to sign it in handwriting. The two children joined in, wanting Jack's autograph too. After a minute, three kids giggled and thanked Jack for signing and ran off to the plaza. Jack stood up and the Mayor walked by.

"You sure are popular, Jack. Just like your father." He said now leaving. Jack smiled a bit, but frowned. The little problem with Jack is that he is far more different than anyone in Halloween Town, and it's because that he is the only skeleton in the Pumpkin Throne. He wanted to know why... He knew his father is a pumpkin headed scarecrow, but he never knew what his mother is. Thankfully, Jack is never been talked about behind his back by the citizens like saying awful things. They didn't. They all loved Jack.

"How am I like this as a Pumpkin King?" Jack asked himself. He now started to walk to the plaza and head to the main gate to get to the graveyard. As he opened the gate of the graveyard, he sees a beautiful figure picking some flowers and Deadly Nightshade. She is a ragdoll with some stitches and a patchy dress with different patterns, and long red hair. Jack knew her. It's Sally. He walked up to her with a small smile on his skull.

"Hello Sally." He greeted. That made Sally gasp and turn around in alarm. She sighed when she sees Jack.

"You scared me." She said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to." Jack said. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the doctor's?" Sally blushed a little and stood up and picked up her plants.

"W-well... I...I wanted to go out at times like this now. The doctor won't let me go out."

"Like always when we were children." Jack said with a giggle. Sally brushed her hair back and began to walk pass Jack.

"I better get going before the doctor will find out that I am gone for too long." She says. Jack stopped her by grabbing her hand, but then it ripped off. Sally turned back, all silent. Jack stared at the hand, all speechless. He looked at her, blushed a little bit.

"Uhh... I'm so sorry..." Jack said all embarrassed. Sally shook her head with a smile. She puts down her stuff and took out her needle from behind her ear, and a thread that was in her pocket. Jack held the hand close to the wrist part as Sally started to sew. Now that reminds Jack.

"Don't worry about a thing, Jack. It doesn't really hurt, and you know that." Sally said as she sews her hand in.

"Sally, I was going to ask you... Will you be an honor, to make Halloween costumes for this year's Halloween?" Jack asked. "I completely forgot about it and-"

"Oh Jack, I would love to!" Sally replied as she finishes. "I don't have anything to do but to serve the doctor all the time. When do you want me to start?"

"Great! Start tomorrow morning. Meet me at the Town Hall by 8:00. Okay?" Jack says with a smile. Sally nodded.

* * *

Later that day, the Mayor left his house to get to the Town Hall to pick up the rest of things for Halloween. Before he got there, he sees toilet paper on the fountain. The Mayor switched his face to sad/worry and ran up to the fountain and stare at the statue of the serpent with some toilet paper hanging.

"What the?! Who did this?!" The Mayor asked. Then, he heard giggling behind him. He turned around then there was a pumpkin pie hitting his face. Then giggling turned to laughter. The Mayor wiped off the pie off of his face and growled.

"Wow, that was great!" Said the boy with a red devil costume.

"Even Jack missed all the fun!" Said the girl with a purple witch costume.

"Maybe he will see a different prank that was better than this!" Said the boy with a skeleton costume. The Mayor pointed at them with a look.

"You three again?! Oh, must you always pull pranks like this in town?!" He asked.

"Oh come on, Mayor, it's fun!" Said the devil boy.

"Not fun to us, I should say." A voice said from behind the kids. They all turned and look up and saw Jack right there with his hands on his hips. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters."

"Aw, Jack. You know us so well." Said the purple witch, having her hands together acting like a sweet girl. The skeleton man made a stern look, if he had eyes, he would be rolling them.

"Shock, please." Jack sighed.

"Hey, we couldn't wait for Halloween. This time, we will pull the best tricks if anyone in town didn't give us treats!" Said the devil boy.

"Lock..." Jack started.

"And besides..." The ghoul started. "Remember that last trick that we did to the-"

"Barrel, I don't want to hear about it and you swore you won't bring it up again!" Jack said with the annoyed look as he now crossed his arms. The kids laughed at him. "Anyway, what do you three want now?"

"Nothing. We wanted to pull a prank for now." Lock said.

"And threw a pie at the Mayor's face." Shock said.

"And that was hilarious." Barrel said with a giggle.

"Well it's not. Now, you three get that stuff off of that fountain." Jack said by pointing at the fountain and the statue.

"We would do that..." Lock said.

"But..." Barrel started.

"We have to get going now!" Shock said. Now the three ran off to the main gate. Jack made a stern look on his skull.

"Those little brats." He said. "Why bother coming here for pranks?"

"I don't know Jack. I mean, we don't even know who properly raise those kids. I don't think they each have families." The Mayor said by cleaning up his suit.

"All I know is that they live in that tree house by the graveyard. And I never go there." Jack said. The Mayor is silent. He pretty much knew about the tree house, but mostly the underneath of it. And Jack didn't know about it...

* * *

"Hey, what's in there?" Lock asked as he came by to the tunnel on the wall. Shock and Barrel came by.

"Whoa..." Barrel said. Shock made an uneasy look on her face. Barrel and Lock turned to her with concern looks.

"What's the matter, Shock?" Lock asked.

"I actually seen that before you guys. But, I wouldn't want to bother of what was in that strange tube tunnel." Shock said.

"C'mon, Shock. Let's just see what's in it." Lock said with a smirk. Shock is silent. Barrel and Lock gestured her to come to them by the tunnel on the wall. They all leaned in, but Lock fell in and cry out. Shock and Barrel called out his name and went in the tunnel too and fell in. What they didn't know is that the little tunnel leads to the room that is a lair. Lock, Shock, and Barrel landed on the platform. They looked around. Everything is decorated as a casino, but with booby traps.

"Where are we?" Barrel asked with awe.

"I don't know." Lock replied. Then evil laughter was heard. Barrel made a high yelp, Lock had his eyes wide, and Shock looked around to find where that laugh came from. Now the voice is heard, making the three held each other with fright.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?" It asked with a slight chuckle. Shock got out of the boys' grasp and looked around once more. Nothing but booby traps and casino-like devices.

"Who is that?" Shock asked. "Who's there?"

"About time that I have company." A voice said. "I've wanted to meet you three."

"Who are you?" Lock asked.

"And where are you?" Barrel asked. Then, a big burlap sack appeared in a light. Oogie Boogie. Lock, Shock, and Barrel shivered.

"Oh, don't be afraid. I won't hurt ya." Oogie says with smirk. "Listen here. I'm the Boogie Man. But my real name is Oogie Boogie."

"Uhh..." Barrel started.

"You live here?" Lock asked with concern.

"That's right my boy. Only down here underneath the tree house." Oogie replied. "My, you all seem fast and good."

"What?" Barrel asked.

"Let me guess... Lock, Shock, and Barrel are your names, correct?"

"Y-yeah." Shock replied with nod. Oogie giggled.

"Oh good. I'm right."

"Listen man, if you're not going to hurt us. Then what do you want from us?" Lock asked as he stood up. Shock and Barrel are behind him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Oogie said. "You see, I have a holiday I made on my own. 'Bug Day' is the one. And everyone seem to forgot about it."

"'Bug Day'? What in a world is that?" Barrel asked.

"See? There it is!" Oogie says with a look. "Everyone in Halloween Town don't remember it."

"So?" Lock asked.

"So... I've been waiting years to turn into that town, Bug Town! But...I do need some help..." Oogie said.

"I don't know if we can..." Shock said.

"If you help me...you will get your reward." Oogie said with smile. Lock, Shock, and Barrel's faces lit up. "It could be anything you want." The kids looked at each other, then nodded.

"Alright then, we accept. But what do you want us to do?" Lock asked. Oogie took out a written scroll and a pen. Silent. The three kids' eyes are on the scroll, then up to Oogie Boogie who is watching them with a smirk. "Wait...we have to sign a contract?" Lock asked with a funny look.

"Of course. We have to make a deal, can't we?" Oogie asked. "Now, sign your names here, and everything will be all worked out. I will tell you everything." He gave the pen to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who stood in silent. They all stare at the scroll. They have to work for him.

"I don't know..." Lock said slowly.

"Oh come on, you will have nice treats." Oogie said. "Like I said, anything you want as a reward. Now, do we have a deal?"


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Bugs! Bugs Everywhere!***

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning around 8:00. He yawned as he sat up, Zero's ears perk up when he hears his master getting out of bed. Jack stretched out a little.

"Oh boy... Was that nightmare from last night so terrifying?" He yawned. Then he made a wided eyed look. That nightmare he had. It's about him turning into a pumpkin head scarecrow...he looks like his father. Jack now started to think. What does that dream mean? It's about him as a scarecrow, and then there's a big figure in front of him, but it was in the shadows...

_'Why do I look like that? And...who is that big, mysterious figure in the shadows?'_ Jack thought. Zero made a bark. Jack looked down at him.

"Zero, do you anything about me turning into that pumpkin head scarecrow like my father?" He asked. Zero stared at his master, he shook his head. Jack sighed. "Well...it's just a silly nightmare then, right? Anyway, I have to get ready." Jack went over to his closet to get his suit and shirt to put on.

* * *

"Wait a minute, you were a scarecrow with a pumpkin head?" The Mayor asked with a suspicious look. Jack nodded after telling him the dream he had last night.

"Strange, isn't it?" Jack asked. The Mayor sighed.

"Actually, it's not." He said. Jack made a confused look. "Jack, you see..." The Mayor paused.

"What? You know something?" Jack asked.

"N-never mind, Jack. It's nothing." The Mayor said by turning back to the Halloween plans. "Now, where were we?"

"You know something, and I know it. It's all in your face." Jack said with look. "Tell me. I'm the king."

"But...I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I was told not to. Years ago...Cedric told me not to tell you a big secret about you."

"What?! A secret about me?" Jack asked.

"You have to figure it out yourself when the time is right for you." Mayor said. "I'm sorry Jack." Jack crossed his arms now. He wanted to know from the Mayor, but he had figure it out himself. Maybe it's something about that dream that Jack had. It's not really a dream or a nightmare, was it? The Mayor piled up the plans and started to head out of the Town Hall. Jack said goodbye to him and went up the stage to get behind the curtains. He went through the boxes. As he did, he heard some giggling in the room. He turned around and saw no one.

_'Hmm... Must be hearing things.'_ He thought and he turned back to the box he is digging through. More giggling is heard, Jack turned around again.

"Alright, come out whoever you are!" He said. He now heard the door opened from the hall.

"Hello?" A voice called. Jack followed it and found Sally by the door.

"Oh, Sally. You're here, good." Jack said with a smile. Sally came up to him.

"I'm here to make the costumes." She said as she got the sewing machine.

"Great. You can start now while I'm digging through the boxes backstage." Jack said by going back the curtains. Sally smiled and set down her sewing machine and began to make the Halloween costumes, but before she gets started, Dr. Finkelstein came in with an angry look as he wheels himself in. Sally made a gasp.

"Sally... Did I say that you have to come here without permission?" He asked with a tone in his voice.

"But... I wanted to help Jack-"

"No excuses, Sally! Now you have to come with me!" The doctor says as he grabbed Sally's hand, but before Sally was dragged, Jack came out from backstage. He stopped Dr. Finkelstein.

"Wait, doctor! I asked her to help me." He said. "You don't need to blame her." Dr. Finkelstein grumbled. "Just give Sally a chance, will you? We might as well need her talent for making Halloween costumes." Sally smiled a bit at him. The doctor sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright. But after she's done, she had to come back to the lab." He said. Jack nodded in agreement. That made Sally frown a bit after she heard her creator. The doctor left the Town Hall.

"Now then, get to work Sally. We have no time to waste. Halloween is on its way." Jack said with smile. Sally nodded and began to use her sewing machine to have a red cloth under the needle.

* * *

That afternoon, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are in their moving bathtub. They are returning to their tree house with some bags full of bugs.

"Are you sure we have to do this, guys?" Barrel asked.

"We've discussed this, Barrel. We have to work for Oogie to make Bug Town, so that way he will have his 'Bug Day' done on the Halloween night." Shock said.

"We signed the contract, didn't we? We can't turn back." Lock said. "Plus, he will give us the reward."

"Think about it, Barrel. We will do anything we want and get away with everything." Shock said.

"That's the problem." Barrel said as he and his friends got out of their bathtub and climb up the tree house. "Jack is there, so he's in the way and we can't do anything worse than pranks in town."

"Ohh... Right." Lock said slowly.

"You got a point there, Barrel." Shock said. "Does Oogie know about Jack?" Lock and Barrel shrugged.

"He should know. Maybe that will be taken care of later on." Lock said.

"Well, we gotta wait and see." Barrel said.

* * *

A month later, it was early in the morning on a day of Halloween! And Jack just turned 22 on a day before. The Pumpkin King is so excited for tonight, and he works hard to make the holiday to be the best than the last. What could go wrong?  
He is now outside of his house to meet the Mayor, but then, the plaza is deserted. There is no one around.

"What has happened here?" Jack asked himself. "The Mayor, the doctor, the Wolfman, and the witches...everyone! Hmm... This place turned into a...ghost town. And, not the good kind. I've got to find everyone, or this Halloween is going to be a disaster." He said. Jack ran down the neighborhood, and found some bugs flying around. There are no bugs around town before. Jack stares off at the bugs until a voice called him.

"Jaaaaack!" It's the Mayor running towards him with worry. "Boy am I glad to see your friendly skull."

"What's going on here? Where is everyone?" Jack asked. "I just left my house and no one is around the plaza to get ready for Halloween tonight."

"Bugs, Jack! There are bugs everywhere!" The Mayor said.

"I saw some now, and it's not everyday that they come here. I mean, where do they come from?"

"I don't know, Jack. But we have to find out soon before Halloween is ruined."

"I need to get the bottom of this, and fast." Jack said. The Mayor switched his face to happy.

"I knew we could count on you Jack." He said. Jack nodded and ran off, but before he did, the Mayor gave Jack the little Frog Gun as a weapon to release Frog's Breath to spray the bugs. Lock, Shock, and Barrel spied on Jack and the Mayor behind the wall.

"Can this day get any better?" Lock asked with a smirk.

"Better than last night..." Barrel said with look.

* * *

_***Flashback***_  
_The night before Halloween, Oogie Boogie had his bugs for dinner that his henchmen gave him. He was about to get started on his bugs for his new town, but Lock spoke up._  
_  
"But, what are you gonna do about Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King?" He asked. Oogie froze. He is now speechless. Then, he slowly turned to the kids with a sneer._  
_  
"What did you just say?" He asked. Lock gulped. Barrel leaned towards him and whispered._  
_  
"He didn't know." He said and he moved away._  
_  
"Jack Skellington? He's the king. How could you not know about him, Mr. Oogie?" Lock asked. Oogie made a look._  
_  
"Jack Skellington? 'The Pumpkin King'? Never heard of him. But... I only recognized his last name. Skellington." Oogie said with a thought look. He now made a surprised look. "What?! Cedric had a son?! How could I not know that?!" The kids shook._  
_  
"Who's Cedric?" Shock asked._  
_  
"He's the last ruler before Jack?" Barrel asked._  
_  
"I don't know who you're talking about, but Jack is the scariest guy around." Lock said. Shock slapped him on the back of his head, making him yelp._  
_  
"Oh really?" Oogie asked while putting his "hands" on his sides. "Even scarier than me? Oogie Boogie, King of all Bugs?"_  
_  
"Uh, well...yes. I mean, no. I mean-" Barrel stuttered._  
_  
"Silence!" Oogie yelled. "Now go into Halloween Town and bring me this Pumpkin King. It's time we met." Lock, Shock, and Barrel nodded and ran out of the lair._  
_30 minutes later, the kids were back with their big bag that's moving. They placed in front of Oogie, who now had a evil smile on his face._  
_  
"We got him Oogie!" Lock said._  
_  
"It was easy! He's not really that tough." Barrel said._  
_  
"Plus, he makes weird sounds." Shock said with a thought. Oogie lean over as the bag moves a bit more._  
_  
"Alright, come out and show your face, Pumpkin King!" He said. The bag moved a bit, the opening was wide open now, and it revealed Sally! She looked around and saw Oogie staring at her._  
_  
"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked._  
_  
"WHAT?!" Oogie yelled. "Who is this ragdoll? I told you to kidnap Jack Skellington!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel were silent. Lock turned to Barrel._  
_  
"Man, what were you thinking?!" He asked. Barrel turned to him._  
_  
"What?! You said it was Jack in the dark!" He said._  
_  
"That's Sally, you idiots!" Shock yelled. Then the three were shouting and started to fight. Sally watched them fight, and then Oogie came to them._  
_  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled. The kids stopped and stare at Oogie. "Jack, or no Jack. I'll show him, and his town, what a real king can do." He said as the bugs were around him._  
_***End flashback***_

* * *

"So he told us to keep Jack busy for a while and maybe he will met Oogie in person." Lock said. "It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"No, Jack can be...naive at times." Shock said. "So when he sees us, we have to trick him and then we run for it."

"What a dumb idea, Shock. He will know what's up when this happened." Barrel said. Lock and Shock began to walk away.

"Okay, then have fun getting punished by our boss." Shock said. With that, Barrel smiled. He didn't want to be punished. He had to like the plans.

"But I like it." He said and he followed his friends down the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Bugs, and Snakes, and Leeches. Oh My!***

* * *

There are bugs all over town, and Jack uses the Frog Gun to spray them gone. He had to know where they came from. The Mayor came to Jack with a frightening look.

"Jack! Something is happening in the doctor's lab!" He said.

"Like what? More bugs?" Jack asked.

"No. Worse!" Mayor said. "I don't know what it is, but...maybe you should check it out!" Jack sighed a bit.

"I will find out right away. I could really use Zero's nose so that way he can help me out who causes this problem on Halloween." He said. Barking was heard from behind, Jack turned around saw Zero coming by him with a smile. "Oh, there you are Zero!"

"Seems he knows that you do need him after all." The Mayor said now switching his face to happy. "Zero will be with you from now on."

"Right. Come on Zero. We have much to do now." Jack said. He and his ghost dog are on their way to the lab of Dr. Finkelstein's.

* * *

Jack opened the door and looked around. There are no bugs inside the lab. But Jack had a feeling something worse is inside the lab like the Mayor said before. Zero's nose glowed, he smells something. He growled and flew up the railing, Jack followed him. They reached the top and hissing sounds was heard from the room. Zero whined a bit, but he barked. Jack gasps as he sees the end of the red and orange striped tail slithered in the lab. Zero flew inside and started barking, making Jack come to the lab and saw a giant snake, wrapping Dr. Finkelstein!

"Dr. Finkelstein?! What a wonderful pet you have there." Jack said with a smile. "I thought the Mayor said there's something worse here."

"This is no pet, Jack my boy! I've been captured! Help me!" The doctor cried. The snake hissed and about to charge at Jack, but the skeleton jumped out of the way. What Jack noticed is that the snake is not a real snake, it's a snake with some stitches, like a ragdoll. Zero barked at Jack trying to get his senses, but it's too late, the snake opened his mouth to grab Jack and swallow him whole! The snake licked its lips and make a hissy giggle. Zero growled at him. Suddenly, the snake began to cough and choke at the same time. Dr. Finkelstein and Zero can see movements inside the snake's neck, coming up to his throat. The snake opened its mouth by force as Jack crawled out with hands on the sides of the mouth.

"This reptile didn't think straight. I cannot be eaten for breakfast!" He said.

"Do something, Jack! He's squeezing me very tight!" Dr. Finkelstein said as he shakes his head. Jack leaped out of the mouth of the snake and began using one of the tools of the doctor's. The chainsaw was on Jack's hands all activated, he now threw it at the snake, who now hisses in pain, and its head was cut off by the chainsaw. The bugs are all out of the snake's head and body. Jack uses his Frog Gun to spray them dead, and Dr. Finkelstein is now on his wheelchair, holding his head. Zero started to flip around for victory.

"Whew, well that's done." Jack said. The doctor now scratched his brain.

"I was doing my research and that snake came out of nowhere and grabbed me. Thank you Jack." He said.

"My pleasure... Wait! What about Sally?! Is she okay?!" Jack asked.

"Oh no! Those rugrats kidnapped her last night! I don't know what they want with her. Jack, you have to bring her back." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"I will. While finding Sally and those brats, I have to find out who's responsible for all of this mess." Jack said with look. Zero barked in agreement.

"Be careful Jack, and good luck." Dr. Finkelstein said by wheeling himself away.

* * *

Jack and Zero left the lab, then heard noises from the pumpkin patch. It sounded like yelling and screaming. Jack and Zero went over to the pumpkin patch and found some pumpkins all smashed up by bugs that are 4 feet tall! Zero barked and flew off when he smells something from ahead. Jack took out a Frog Gun and sprayed the bugs. And there are some slugs too, and Jack sprayed them too. After he's done, he went off to find Zero. While he is on his way, he found a giant pumpkin headed creature, but he is small... Zero came by and sniffed him.

"What's this, Zero? A Pumpkin Prince?" Jack asked half jokingly.

"Get this off me...!" A voice said from the pumpkin head. Jack stared at him with a funny look. It talked. But a voice sounds familiar. But Jack lifted the giant pumpkin head off of the body and placed it down. It's the Corpse Kid who was stuck under the pumpkin head. Zero barked a little bit.

"Corpse Kid? Wow, I really thought you were someone else." Jack said. "But, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I can hardly breath in there." Corpse Kid said. "Thanks for helping me Jack. And hey, I don't know where those bugs came from, but I think Lock, Shock, and Barrel might know something. I see them running around a lot this morning." He said. Jack made a thought. He knew them for a few years now, so they should know something about the bugs, and why do they kidnap Sally. Jack took off with Zero and look at all of the pumpkins that are smashed.

"Hey Jack!" A voice called from ahead of him. Jack looked up and saw the three pranksters.

'Those little monsters are going to pay! I won't let them off the hook with just simple grave-digging chores!' Jack thought angrily.

"Hey Jack, come over here!" Barrel called.

"Why? You come over here!" Jack called back.

"We can't, we don't want anybody to get your gift from here, you have to come over here!" Lock called. Jack groaned and ran towards them, he stopped in front of them with hands on his hips with an angry look.

"Alright you three." He started. "You are in big trouble now! You have to-" The ground beneath Jack's feet dropped, and the skeleton fell down. "Whooooooaaaaaaaaa!" He cried out as he fell in the trap, and Zero flew down with him. Then Jack landed on the ground on his back, he grunted. He heard laughter from above.

"We got Jack!" Lock said.

"Now we get the Newt Nugget as our reward!" Barrel said. Jack stood up and made a look as he can hear the brats leeaving the trap. He groaned.

"...Great...I'm stuck here." He said. Zero made a bark and flew up. He sniffed around for something to get Jack out of the trap. There he found a big, long root next to the smashed up pumpkin. He took it by using his mouth. He returned to the trap and dropped the root. Jack caught the end as Zero had the other end. Jack smiled and wrapped himself with a root around his thin body, and Zero began to pull his master up. Jack also climbed the walls as he is pulled. Zero pulled back a bit and growled. After a moment, Jack got out of the trap and brushed down his suit and got the root off of him.

"Thanks Zero." Jack said by patting the head of the ghost dog. "Now, let's find those pesky brats, shall we?"

* * *

Zero's nose glowed when he sniffs around the neighborhood, of course Jack started there before, but Zero smelled trouble. A howl was heard from the other side of the building. Jack and Zero followed it and found Wolfman on the ground with weak look on his face, the red leeches were on him!

"J-Jack! These leeches are sucking my blood, and I'm growing weak!" Wolfman said in a half rough voice. Zero sniffed a bit, he growled. Jack came close to Wolfman and the leeches, but the leeches made growls at him, showing their sharp teeth. Jack stopped at his tracks.

"Whoa! Oh boy... They're not your leeches and I know it." Jack said. He took out the Frog Gun to spray, but the leeches got off of Wolfman and slowly slithered towards Jack with growls. Jack backed away and defends himself with a Frog Gun.

"Now they're going after you, Jack!" Wolfman said.

"I would like to see them try to suck me, because I don't have blood." Jack said with a smirk. The leeches growled a bit more, showing their teeth, one of them snapped, making Jack back away a bit. "But I don't want to be bitten by one." He started to spray the leeches, they are now making sounds of hisses. Wolfman got up slowly as Jack finished spraying.

"Ohhhh... Now my poor blood is gone. Not _ALL_ of it, but still." He said.

"No need to worry now, Wolfman. I got them. Now, are your real leeches okay too?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes. They are hiding from those awful ones, but since you got them, they will come out by now." He said. Just then, green leeches came out from their hiding spot and made some noises. Wolfman picked some up, and Jack pick one up.

"Seems like they're okay." Jack said with a smile. The green leech brings its head to Jack's side of his skull and started to suck playfully making Jack laugh a little. "Hahahaha! Hey, stop! Hahahaha! That's tickles me!"

"They all said, _'Thank you, Jack.'_" Wolfman said. Zero smiled a little, but he looked down when he sees an eye rolling by him. He sniffed it and made a sound of confusion. He picked it up with his mouth. He presses his nose on Jack's leg to get his attention. Jack puts the leech down and turned to Zero who had an eye. Jack took it and studied it.

"Huh? What's this, boy?" He asked.

"That's the eye that belongs to Melting Man. What's it doing here?" Wolfman asked. Jack didn't say anything. He puts the eye in his suit for safe keeping. Zero flew off when he sniffed something in the area of the neighborhood.

"Zero must've found something." Jack said. "I have to get going, Wolfman. Halloween is counting on me." With that, Jack ran off to find Zero. From the corner of the wall, there is Oogie Boogie standing there in the shade, with a evil smile on his face. He watches Jack go to the gate to keep going further down town.

_'Ah, so he's the one...'_ He thought. He now started to move away to return to his lair. He had plans forming in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: A Fire Transformation***

* * *

"Jack! You're just in time for some lunch!" The Mayor says as the cauldron is next to him. Zero had his tongue out as if he wanted something to eat. "Would you like to join me for a while?"

"I'd love to, Mayor, but I have to find the Melting Man." Jack said. "Have you seen him around at all?"

"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday, Jack." Mayor replied by stirring the gumbo. Suddenly, the eye flew out of Jack's suit and went in the cauldron! The Mayor made a shriek as he sees it fall in there.

"Oh no!" Jack cried out.

"That's the Melting Man's eye! What did you put that in there for?!" Mayor cried.

"I didn't! It flew out all by itself!" Jack exclaimed. Then the brown, sticky, melting creature popped out of the cauldron! Jack and the Mayor cried out in surprise. Zero barked at it.

_"Oooooooo."_ Groaned the creature.

"W-w-what?! What was the Melting Man doing inside my cauldron?!" Mayor asked. The Melting Man is making groaning sounds to the Mayor. Something that Jack couldn't understand at all.

"What's he saying?" Jack asked the Mayor.

"What? Oogie Boogie tore your body into pieces?" Mayor asked the Melting Man. "You were able to pull yourself together because your parts are back?" Zero cocked his head to the side. Jack scratched his skull with a confused look.

"That's terrible...but... Who is this Oogie Boogie person?" Jack asked. The Mayor and the Melting Man were staring at him.

"What? You...never heard of our enemy?" Mayor asked.

"Oh come on, Mayor!" Jack said with a look. "If I don't know these things, you should tell me!"

"Well, since your father never told you about Oogie Boogie, I guess I can tell you some things about him." The Mayor said with a worried look. "He's the recluse who lives in a lair under the tree house. He calls himself, 'King of all Bugs'." Jack's eyes opened wide. That gave him the answer he needed.

"Wait a minute! So he's the one who caused all this!" Jack said. "This is madness! Now I have to find this Oogie Boogie person."

"You called?" A voice asked in thin air. Jack jumped and looked around.

"Oh god, he's here!" Mayor said in panic and hides behind the cauldron. Zero sniffed in the air, he shook his head. He knew Oogie is not around town. Plus, he knew Oogie's scent. When Jack was little, he first smelled the scent when Oogie comes to the fields before Cedric's death. If Zero tried to mention Jack that he saw him before, he won't even remember seeing him before. Did Jack see him? Zero blinked when his master spoke.

"I don't see anyone." Jack said. The Mayor came out, looking around all scared. "But, was it really him?"

"It is, Jack! I know that voice anywhere! But...since we don't see him, he must be hiding." The Mayor said. Zero barked and shook his head. "What's that, Zero? You don't smell his scent?" Mayor asked. Zero shook his head again. "Well, you know his scent, so...try to follow it."

"Mayor, do you where the rest of the citizens are?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well. I did see the witches at the graveyard. Maybe you should see them." Mayor replied. Jack nodded. He and Zero left the Mayor and the Melting Man, and they are on their way back to the plaza. There are four Vampire Brothers with umbrellas next to the main gate. Jack knew they are okay now, so he won't have to worry about them. But the young vampire brother spoke.

"Jack! Such a terrible day, isn't it?" He asked as Jack stopped where he was and turned to the Vampire Brothers. He smiled a little.

"You can say that. I can see that you four are okay." He said.

"Oh we heard about today, Jack. Those nasty bugs are everywhere. But they don't really bother getting us." Said the oldest vampire brother.

"I don't know why about that." Jack said. "I would love to stay and chat with you all, but I must be on my way." He went down the main gate with Zero along. The Vampire Brothers were going down the neighborhood to return to their home.

"Do you think we will get some good blood tonight?" Asked the second oldest vampire brother. "If Jack can fix everything?"

"Oh, I am sure of it. I hear that they have some delicious blood out in the real world in Washington." The oldest vampire brother said. "Just be sure to save some..."

* * *

Now Jack and Zero arrived at the cemetery to find the witches. There they saw them by the gravestones, making potions and spells. Jack stood there and watch them making one potion.

"Now our new potion will be a success." A tall witch said. "But we have one more ingredient left for it."

"Here it is, sister." A short witch said by taking out a small bottle with dark pink liquid in it. The tall witch took it and pour it in the little cauldron.

"Lust..." She whispered. She began to stir it, and the purple smoke flew up from the cauldron, making a shape of a broken heart. The tall witch made a chuckle. "Now this potion is finished!" With that, Jack and Zero came to them. The witches poured the new potion in the bottle. Seems like they are creating a new heart breaking spell.

"Well now. You two did a nice job there." Jack said with a smile. The witches turned around and saw Jack and Zero there.

"Oh, Jack! We weren't expecting you to see you here." A tall witch said. "I would've worn my beauty wart had I known!" Jack chuckled a little bit, Zero made look as if he is rolling his eyes, if he had some.

"At least you two are okay." Jack said.

"Why? Did something happen in Halloween Town?" A short asked with confusion.

"Bugs are all over the place." Jack replied. "They are ruining Halloween."

"Bugs, eh? Well, we might be able to help you Jack." A tall witch said. Jack smiled in thanks. But frowned a bit when the short witch asked.

"But, have you made your transformation yet?"

"...No. What do you mean? I can...transform?" Jack asked in wonder.

"Goodness, Jack! You never knew that you have your own 'pumpkin king' form? You are born with it!" A tall witch said. "But wait...did you drink that elixir?" Jack shook his head. The witches took out their bottle with some Pumpkin Spice.

"Drink this, Jack. So that way you can turn into a Pumpkin King!" A short witch said.

"But I am a Pumpkin King." Jack said.

"We mean your transformation, Jack." A tall witch said. She gave Jack the Pumpkin Spice. Jack took it and started to drink it. Zero watched him with a neutral look. After a few moments, Jack dropped the bottle and started to hold his neck and cough a bit. Zero whined a little. The witches watched Jack with worried looks. Jack coughed more.

"Is that supposed to happen?" A short witch asked her sister.

"I don't know!" A tall witch replied with a shrug, but kept watching Jack. The skeleton man was now on his knees and coughed more, then he felt flames inside his bones... He started to pant hard. He places his hand over his chest.

"Is it hot out here, or is it just me...?" Jack asked. Then suddenly, his left hand had flames... Zero barked. Jack looked at his flaming, bony hands. He is shocked. He had fire. The Pumpkin Spice gave him fire powers. But he didn't transform.

"He had fire, but he didn't transform!" A short witch said.

"I don't understand it..." A tall witch said. Jack let out fire out of his hands and stare at the witches. He doesn't understand it all. Now this Halloween is turning into confusion.

"Thanks for the drink, I have to get going now." Jack said leaving the witches. They called for him to wait, but they are too late. Jack is going to the main gate to return the town. Zero followed him with his glowing nose.

* * *

Jack sat by the fountain and started to think. He was thinking about his past, of when he was little with his father. He remembered when he was 10, a year before his father is dead.

**_*Flashback*_**  
_Jack is playing in the cemetery with Zero. Jack is throwing his rib, and little Zero was flying after it. Of course, Zero loves to play fetch with Jack. Then, Cedric called Jack to return home now. Jack and Zero came to the gate where Cedric is, they all went home. Before they are in the house, Jack looked back to see the plaza, and some people walking by the Skellington Manor gate._

_"Jack, come inside." Cedric said by the door. Jack blinked and went up the steps and went in the house. Jack ran upstairs to the study of Cedric's, and look at the view of town. Cedric followed him and look at the view as well._

_"Are you alright, son?" Cedric asked._

_"I'm fine, dad." Jack replied. "But...I have so many questions about being the king. Is it that busy?" Cedric chuckled a little._

_"My boy, it's just making ideas for our holiday. Halloween had to be better than the last. Every single year." He said. Jack look up at him. "Being the King of Halloween is a challenge at first, but it gets exciting. Once you are the Pumpkin King someday, Jack, you will start making plans for Halloween with the Mayor."_

_"But why so early after Halloween is over?" Jack asked._

_"Oh, you know the Mayor, Jack. He's a worry wart." Cedric said. Jack giggled. "And, you will be having a transformation later on when you grow up." Cedric continued. Jack blinked in confusion._

_"My what?"_  
**_*End flashback*_**

Jack had his arms crossed, he opened his eyes from the memory that came to him. So his father said something about Jack's transformation. But, he didn't tell him more about it then. Now Jack is on his own to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Attack of the Spiders***

* * *

Inside Oogie's lair, Sally is in the cage. She is sitting on the ground, holding herself. She knew sooner or later that Jack will be in danger and Halloween will be ruined forever. Oogie came out with dice in his "hand", throwing up and down.

"You know, doll face? I never knew that Cedric had a son like Jack." He said. "Now I just saw him minutes ago in town, he's a skeleton. What a surprise there." Sally stared at him with a look.

"What are you trying to do with him, Oogie?" She asked by holding the bars. "He never did anything to you."

"You're right. He didn't. But...he should give me the crown." Oogie said with a evil smile. "I should be King of Halloween around here, not Jack Skellington! Though, I did kill his father years ago, and I should've got his crown by then, but I was held back."

"You can't do this!" Sally said. "Jack will stop you!"

"Oh really? We have to wait for him to come here and see if he can stop me, Oogie Boogie, King of all Bugs! Hahahahahaha!" Sally watched him in horror and crawled away from the bars. She prayed for Jack to come sooner.

* * *

Lock, Shock, and Barrel are at the pumpkin patch to check on the trap to see if Jack is in there, but he's not.

"Uh-oh..." Barrel said. "He must've climbed out."

"Oh you think?! Oogie's gonna kill us!" Lock said.

"You guys! Relaaaaax." Shock said with a smile. "Now, time for Plan B."

"We have Plan B?" Barrel asked with a funny look. Lock and Shock were staring at him with stern looks. "What?" Barrel asked.

"...Anyway. We will go to the Spiral Hill tonight, and if Jack finds us there, we will knock him out." Shock said.

"...One of us is going to do it." Barrel said. "And it's not gonna be me."

"Or me." Lock said. Shock sighed.

"I would like to see you three try." A voice said, which made the kids gasp and turn around. There was Jack and Zero with mean looks. Zero growled at the kids. "Now that I've caught you, where did you three take Sally?" Jack asked.

"Sally?" Barrel asked with lie.

"We don't know anyone named Sally." Lock lied.

"Sally who?" Shock asked. Jack made a low growl, he took a step forward, scowling over them.

"Okay, we kidnapped her!" Barrel said with his hands up.

"Shut up!" Lock said by hitting him in the head.

"Now that's what I want to hear, Barrel." Jack said. "Where is she?"

"We don't know." Barrel lied. Lock pointed at the sky.

"Hey look! There's a flying pumpkin with wings!" He said.

"Huh?" Jack asked as he looked up, and same as Zero. There is nothing up there. "There's no-" Jack began, but Shock hits him in the face with her broom! Jack grunted loud and made a trip. Then Lock took out a plunger and hit Jack's back of the skull. Now Jack is knocked out. Zero whined a little, he growled at the kids.

"Hahahaha! Man, he _IS_ naive!" Lock said with laughter.

"Okay, we knocked him out here. Now what?" Barrel asked with a smile.

"Leave him. He will not be around for a while..." Shock said. "Now come on! Let's cause more trouble at the graveyard!" Now the kids were running off to find their bathtub. Zero licked Jack's face, trying to wake him up. But there is no sign of waking. Zero had to do something fast. Then, there are four, medium sized spiders crawling towards Zero and Jack who is still knocked out. Zero whined as he sees spiders coming for him and Jack. The ghost barked loudly at Jack's face, trying his best to wake him up. Nothing. Now Zero had to do something that he had never try to do...he never dared to do it to Jack. He started to open his mouth and bit Jack's leg, hard. Jack woke up, yelling in pain, he sat up as Zero released him.

"Zero, that hurt!" Jack said to his dog, who now barks at him. Jack looked around himself and spiders are coming close to him. One spider sprayed the string of web around Jack's leg. Jack cried out and try to pull away or tear the string of web off of him. But the web is too strong to get out. Three more spiders spray their strings of web at Jack's legs and wrists. Jack is trapped by spiders. Zero tried to do something, but he doesn't know what to do now. The skeleton man tried to get out of the webs, but he couldn't... He shuts his eyes tight, then fire is around him... Jack slowly transformed into his 'pumpkin king' form! He had a scarecrow body, and a pumpkin head. He looks like his father, but different. Zero made a awe look. Jack is free from the webs and uses flamethrower on the spiders. They are all burned now. After that, Jack now stares at his hands and himself.

_'What's this...?'_ He thought. _'I look...different... Is this my transformation that the witches are talking about?'_ And come to think of it, Jack started to think back his dream that he had. So he can turn into a scarecrow with a pumpkin head.

"Jack?! Is that you?!" A voice called. Jack turned around and saw the Mayor coming towards him. "Wait a minute...you're not... Cedric?!" He asked in shock, but realized when Jack turned back to normal.

"No, no! It's me!" He said.

"Oh! You surprised me there, I thought you're... Never mind. You can turn into a 'pumpkin king' with those flames like the witches said. They told me everything!" The Mayor said. "But...with your form, you do look like Cedric. Except that you have a different pumpkin head." Jack is silent. "I must say that you have some experience there, my boy."

"Mayor..." Jack started. "...You've taught me so many things ever since my father died. But...you never told me about this transforming stuff, or...Oogie Boogie." He said, which made the Mayor all worried now. "You and my father are so close. So I need to know more about Oogie Boogie. You know about him. You told me about his personality, didn't you?" The Mayor sighed and turned away.

"Jack, come with me to the plaza and I will...tell you everything." He said by walking off. Jack and Zero followed him.

* * *

At the plaza, the Mayor sat by the fountain as Jack stood in front of him. The Mayor cleared his throat, and sighed. Jack watched him with a neutral look.

"You see Jack... Oogie Boogie is the worst enemy of Cedric's. What he does in his lair is to gamble. But not for money." He said.

"For what then?" Jack asked.

"...Lives." Mayor said.

"What?"

"He gambles people's lives. He plays unfair." Mayor said. "Oogie hardly shows up in town before you were born, Jack. Only at times when Halloween is coming close. He and Cedric always fight for our holiday. Cedric always wins. He's the true Pumpkin King. He's our hero." Jack frowned. He started to remember when he was little, he always think that Cedric was one of his greatest heroes of all time, until he is killed.

"He is in my heart. If I ever have one." Jack said. "Now he's gone...forever."

"Don't ask me what happens next Jack, we're the ones who ran off that day on your birthday. And Cedric is there fighting off some bugs and-" The Mayor paused a minute, he made a shocked look on his face. Jack stared at him with worry.

"Mayor? Mayor, what's the matter?"

"...Wait...a...minute." Mayor slowly said. "On that day when you turn 11, the bugs show up...that means..."

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ A voice screamed in thin air. Jack and the Mayor looked around in wonder. What was that scream? Zero sniffed in thin air, then he flew off to the main gate. Jack followed his ghost dog, leaving the Mayor by the fountain.

"I have to go now, Mayor! Halloween is drawing near!" Jack said.

"But wait! Jack!" Mayor called. It's too late. The pumpkin sun is halfway down to the horizon. "Oh no, he's right! Halloween starts in a few hours!" Mayor said.

* * *

By the cemetery, Jack and Zero found Clown in a unicycle, running around in panic. What Jack notices is that Clown doesn't have his face! Clown kept going around in circles.

"I can't see! I can't see! I can't see a thing!" He cried. But without his face, he kinda sees Jack and Zero there in shock. "Jack?! Jack, is that you there?!"

"Yes it's me! Are you alright? Tell me what happened." Jack replied.  
"There are bugs all over the place here, so I ran off. But, it's no better here. Bugs are everywhere!" Clown said. Jack looked around and saw some bugs coming by him. He sprayed them with a Frog Gun.

"I see that." Jack replied after he's done. "And then what happened?"

"I was so scared that my face fell off. It happens sometimes." Clown said. "Oh, my beautiful face! Where could it have gone?"

"I'm sorry to hear it." Jack said. "Anyway, have you seen Sally?"

"Jack, my face is gone, I can't see anything." Clown replied.

"Oh right. Sorry." Jack said feeling stupid. "But, what about before it fell off?"

"I think I saw Sally somewhere, but I'm afraid I can't remember where." Clown said. "If I had my face back, I'll remember where she is."

"I'll get your face back. Zero will sniff out to find it." Jack said. Zero's nose glows and began sniffing around. Jack followed him and also look for the face of the Clown. After a few minutes, there is no luck, but Zero didn't give sniffing around. All he can smell is the brats and Oogie's hideout nearby, but he didn't want to have attention on that now until he had found the Clown's face. Jack looked through the little holes where those bugs are hiding, he places his face in the hole to look around, and found the march of the green bugs. Then, he sees an orange leader bug crawling by the green bugs, with Clown's face! Jack pulled away and took out a Frog Gun and sprayed the hole. After a few moments, Jack looked inside, there are no dead bugs, they are gone!

"Oh no! They must've escaped with Clown's face!" Jack said. He had to get that face of Clown's, but Jack can't fit in the holes though. He got an idea. He called for Zero's help. The ghost dog came to his master. "Zero, I found Clown's face under this area. The orange bug had it. Can you get it for me?" Jack asked. Zero barked in yes. He went through the ground. Zero had his nose glowing since underground is so dark. He is now on the search for the bugs who had the Clown's face.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Game of Traps***

* * *

Zero is sniffing around to find Clown's face. Sounds were heard from the right and Zero followed it. There he saw bugs around, the leader had Clown's face. Zero started to chase after the bug, but the bug quickly got away before Zero made a grab of the Clown's face. Zero growled and chase after the bug. The bug is really fast, but Zero can catch him, by lower his nose so there will be no light underground. It's pretty dark without Zero's nose. The bug is slowing down, thinking that it lost the ghost dog. Suddenly, Zero's nose glowed bright, and grabbed Clown's face with his mouth and flew off. The bug crawled away, startled by Zero's surprise.  
After a few moments, Zero popped out of the hole and gave the Clown's face to Jack. He took it and said that he will return it to Clown right away. Zero followed Jack. Clown was waiting patiently for Jack to come back with his face.

"Clown, here's your face that Zero found!" Jack called by coming over. Clown quickly went over to Jack and took his face and placed it back on his front.

"Oh at last! Now my face is back!" Clown said. "Thanks Jack, you're a prince...er! I mean, king!"

"Did anything happen while we're gone?" Jack asked.

"No. I don't smell bugs around me. I think they're gone while you are here." Clown said. "Oh! I almost forgot about Sally! I saw her somewhere in that tree house where those kids live. And I think I know they have something to do with her and someone else."

"That's what I want to find out. Now, I have brats to hunt." Jack said.

* * *

He and Zero went off to the Spiral Hill to get on top of the hill, for a better view to find Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Zero's nose glowed and made a growl. He flew off to follow the scent. He found the tree house, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel were just leaving there. They froze when they saw Zero. The ghost dog growled at them, he now barked to call Jack over.

"Shoot! What're we gonna do now?" Shock asked.

"Well how should I know?!" Lock asked.

"Jack will be coming any minute! Now we're in serious trouble!" Barrel said. Jack now came by, Zero continued to growl at the brats. Jack crossed his arms and made a look.

"...H-hello, Jack." Shock said in a nervous tone in her voice.

"Alright you three, I want the truth from you." Jack said in a stern tone. "Where is Sally? And, did you all know about this Oogie Boogie person?"

"We can't say. Our boss'll whomp us if we do!" Barrel said. Jack now places his hands on his hips. He's growing impatient with these kids now.

"Right now, it's not your boss you should be worried about." He said.

"It's not?" Barrel asked.

"Barrel!" Lock and Shock yelled. Barrel flinched.

"And let me guess... Your boss is Oogie, isn't it?" Jack asked with a look in his eye sockets. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were silent. They slowly backed away and ran up to the cage and made it go up! Zero barked at them with anger. "Get back here!" Jack yelled by climbing up the tree house. Zero watched him go. Jack told him to stay down there and this situation won't be long. Zero sniffed around, he looked down of the tree house and saw a bar tunnel. The ghost dog knew Oogie might be down there, his scent is there.  
Jack climbed inside the window of the tree house, and found the kids who just came in from the doorway. They all shrieked!

"Jack?!" The skeleton grinned evily at them with his eyes half lidded.

"Children." He said in a greeted way. Lock, Shock, and Barrel huddled together.

"Man, he's quick." Lock said. "We'll be caught in no time."

"Don't worry. This room is equipped with all sorts of unpleasant surprises." Shock whispered.

"Wait, we have surprises for Jack?" Barrel asked. Lock and Shock hushed him loudly. Jack heard him.

"What's this about, surprises?" Jack asked. Shock quickly turned with a smile.

"Nothing Jack! We don't have anything to hurt you, heheheh!" She giggled. "Let's play a game together!" She said.

"...What?" Jack asked. "Look, I don't have time for games."

"Okay, then let's play, 'Trap Survival'." Lock said with a evil grin on his face. With that, the kids were running around the tree house and got to different directions. They giggled all over the place. Jack sighed loudly and about to go after them anyway.

* * *

He went into the room where the weapons are, but on the ceiling, there's a spiked crusher coming down fast! Good thing Jack didn't get across the room yet. He heard giggling across from him. There was Lock there with a switch as the crusher goes up.

"Let's see if you can survive this trap, Jack." Lock said with a look. Jack made a face and ran down to the room, and Lock pulled down the switch, and the crusher came down! Jack made a leap and fell onto his stomach as the crusher hits the floor and almost got Jack's feet. Lock made a surprised look and chuckled nervously as Jack sat up to glare at him. Lock ran off. Jack sighed and went downstairs to find the other two kids.  
Jack was in a room where some bugs are, he spray them with a Frog Gun. Then, Shock came out and got firecrackers in her hand. She lights them up and threw them to Jack. The skeleton man saw them and ducked down in time, loud popping noises were heard behind him, and Jack covered his sides of his skull as if he had covered his ears.

"This is fun!" Shock says, she got more firecrackers and threw them at Jack again. But Jack dodged them and held his skull to block those popping noises, he hates hearing firecrackers. Shock threw more and more firecrackers, but Jack ran towards her and ducked down as firecrackers flew pass him. More loud popping was heard. Now Jack uncovered his sides of his skull and glare down at Shock. She made a smile and ran off.

'This could be a long night...' Jack thought as he now went to the different room.  
He went to the room and found Barrel eating some candy on the shelf. He pressed the button on the wall, and then there was four saws coming from the ground! Jack made a surprised yelp and jump around to dodge the saws. Barrel laughed at him.

"Dance, Jack, dance!" He said. Jack made a flip to get across the room, but he had three more saws to deal with. One is after him and the other is behind him. Jack made a plan. As two saws are coming to him, he made a jump to have the two saws hit each other, making a loud noise and they break down. Barrel made a awe look as he saw that. Now Jack jumped over the saw and pressed the button to make the saws gone, and he turned to Barrel. he jumped off the shelf and ran off to find Lock and Shock. Jack followed him.  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel were together in the other room, taking about that they couldn't stop Jack like this now. The skeleton man came in and glared at them.

"Alright! Give it up and tell me where Sally is!" Jack ordered.

"She's with Oogie." Barrel said.

"Barrel!" Lock and Shock yelled. Jack made a step, and the kids held each other with frightened looks.

"Don't hurt us!" They begged.

"I won't hurt you, if..." Jack started. "You tell me where I find the lair of Oogie's. And you will never ever make any trouble in my town again."

"We promise." Lock, Shock, and Barrel said together.

"Good."

"The way to Oogie's lair is where you find the tunnel outside the tree house. It's beneath there and you won't miss it." Lock said.

"Thanks." Jack said. Before he walked away, Shock came in front of him. "What?"

"Will you forgive us?" Shock asked. Jack is silent for a moment. Should he? He knew these kids and he sometimes forgives them for pulling pranks in town. Jack sighed.

"I guess so. But, don't forget your promise." He said.

"We will keep our word." Shock said. With that, she gave Jack a little purple bag. "Here. A gift for you." Jack took it and stare at it. Just then, the bag exploded and there is smoke all over his face. He started to cough.

"Quick! Let's escape!" Barrel said. Shock ran off to the boys.

"Through the ducts and back to Oogie's lair!" Lock said. The three ran off. Jack got smoke out of his face.

_"*cough* *cough*_ Those miscreants! I should have known better." Jack said with look. He heard barking near him. Zero came to Jack with a worried look. Jack looked down at Zero. "Those kids tricked me Zero. They did tell me where Sally is. She's with Oogie in his lair." He said. Zero growled at that enemy's name. "Whoa, boy. You hate him now, don't you?" Jack asked with confusion. Zero flew off to get outside of the tree house, Jack followed him.  
Jack looked down under the bridge and found that tunnel that Lock, Shock, and Barrel are talking about. Zero went down there with his nose glowing, waiting for Jack come down. The skeleton used the cage to make it go down so Jack can climb down the rope. Before he goes down any further, he looked at the pumpkin sun. The sky is getting dark almost.

"I've got to hurry." Jack said to himself as he now climbs down the rope.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: Jack meets Oogie***

* * *

Inside the lair, Sally squeezed through the bars of her cage. After she got out, there is no one in the room to watch her or anything activated. But still, she is not alone. Sally hears noises from the tunnel that's above the lair. The bars were pushed off and fell on the floor, making a clanging sound. Sally stood still and see who is coming down the lair. By her relief, it's Jack and Zero coming down. Zero saw Sally there and started to bark happily to flew towards her. Jack reached the floor and look up to see Sally ahead of him.

"Sally! You're alright!" Jack said with a smile as he comes to her.

"Jack, you came to rescue me." Sally said.

"Don't thank me yet." Jack said. "I also came here to find someone who is responsible for all this mess. He kidnapped you for a reason, didn't he?"

"I...I don't really know what's going on. I remember that Lock, Shock, and Barrel came after me last night while I was returning to the lab. When they took me here, they thought I'm you in the dark." Sally said. "I'm guessing that it's you that they want."

"Probably meeting this Oogie Boogie person." Jack said with a stern look. Then, Zero started to growl as he sniffed the air in the lair. And a voice was heard.

"Well, well, well. So you're Jack Skellington?" It asked. Jack looked around, he sees no one. He made a look.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He ordered.

"Who am I? You ask who I am? Well, let me tell you, you bag of bones!" A voice said. Some of the lights came on, it revealed Lock, Shock, and Barrel making poses. Two medium bugs were by the door with a searchlight on it. Sally went behind Jack with a worried look. Jack stood there, waiting for an enemy to appear.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and ghouls!" Lock announced.

"Please put your hands together for meeting the one, the only..." Shock said.

"The Oogie Boogie Man!" Barrel said. The bugs had their claws up as the doors began to open wide, and the big, burlap sack came in with a bow. Jack made a face at him.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are the amazing crowd!" Oogie said with a smile. Lock, Shock, and Barrel clapped a bit, but stopped when Oogie came around Jack, Sally, and Zero. Oogie made a smirk. "So, you're the one that everyone's talking about! Hahaha! What a joke!" He said.

"And you're the one who causes this madness in Halloween Town!" Jack said with a glare. "Who do you think you are?" Oogie laughed.

"Oh, you're so funny! You're very, very funny!" He laughed, but stopped. "You may see all my bugs in places where you go. And then fought my little henchmen here, and now, you're facing the King of all Bugs!"

"Oogie, quit playing games! Release Sally and turn Halloween Town back to normal!" Jack said. Oogie blinked.

"...Is that all you ask for?" He asked.

"That's all." Jack replied. Oogie shuts his eyes and chuckled. Jack made a confused expression. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just surprised that you didn't want revenge." Oogie said as he walk to his platform. Jack was silent. Revenge? Revenge for what? Sally came out from behind Jack and stare at him. Zero knew what Oogie is talking about.

"I...I don't understand." Jack said in his confused tone. Oogie turned to Jack with a evil smile.

"Heh. Seems like I have to tell you a little hint." He said. "It's years ago with your daddy. And that is when we never heard of each other, until now." Zero growled at Oogie. Jack stared at the floor with a thoughtful look. He is thinking about the time when his father is killed in the fields on Jack's 11th birthday. He knew there was no one around but Jack and his dead father. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"All I remember is that we ran off from those awful bugs...but my father is behind. I guess he's fighting someone to protect me and everyone else." Jack said. "I heard a cry out there, and I ran off to see who that was, and I figured out it was my father... I found him laying very still."

"Oh, boo hoo, boo hoo." Oogie mocked. Jack made a look. "And does that memory tell you anything, Bone Man?" The skeleton tried to think. He couldn't find a clue in his memory. Zero stared at Jack with a look. He made a slight growl under his throat.

"Jack..." Sally started.

"Well now. Nothing rings you bell. Now time for some gambling fun!" Oogie said by pressing the switch, and made his lair go on. Sally got off of the rotating spot as Jack tried to as well, but was blocked by the cards with swords. Oogie laughed a bit. Jack dodged away from the traps and the cards with swords. Zero barked a bit at Oogie.

"This could be really fun to watch!" Barrel said as he had popcorn and soda with Lock and Shock who had some candy. With Jack, he made flips to pass the cards with swords. Oogie rolled his dice, and it landed a two. The knifes were flying towards Jack who just ducked down. Now Jack transformed into his 'pumpkin king' form, which brought Oogie to shock and fear. Jack uses his fire blast to destroy the traps and came to Oogie. The boogieman backed away in awe.

"Unbelievable...! You have Cedric's form!" He said. Jack turned back to normal. "You're not bad. For a skeleton."

"Give up Oogie. You can't win like this." Jack said. Oogie made smile.

"You know you're right about not winning like this part, but I won't give up!" He said. He ran over to the door, but turned back to Jack and the others. "I'll give you a clue, Jack. I'm the King of all Bugs, and I was there years ago during your father's time..." With that, the door closed on him. Now Jack, Sally, and Zero are alone. Sally came to Jack.

"What're we gonna do now?" She asked. Jack scratched his head, brainstorming. He started to think back of his past. Nothing but the same moment of his dead father.

"Argh, now my head is hurting..." Jack groaned. "Why does Oogie want me to remember my awful memory. What does he mean he was there? I never saw him in my life until now."

"I don't know Jack. But we have no time to waste. Halloween will be starting soon." Sally said.

"Oh no, you're right! I have to stop Oogie Boogie now!" Jack said. "Sally, since I've found you here, you have to leave this lair and go to Halloween Town. Everyone is worried, especially Dr. Finkelstein."

"But, I want to help..." Sally said.

"No Sally. I can handle this. You, go home." Jack said. He and Zero ran off to the door to follow Oogie. Sally made a worried face, but smiled to herself.

"Be safe, Jack. You're our only hope." She said as she went off to find the exit of the lair.

* * *

With Jack and Zero, they found Oogie who is now by the second door that was orange. Lock, Shock, and Barrel weren't with Oogie this time. But Jack didn't want to worry about them now. It's Oogie Boogie that he's worried about.

"Nice of you to drop by, Jack." Oogie said.

"Oogie, return Halloween Town back to the way it was before!" Jack said. The boogieman glared at him.

"How dare you talk that way to the Pumpkin King- I mean, uh, King of all Bugs!" Oogie said. Jack blinked. Did he just hear that right?

"You, the Pumpkin King? Don't make me laugh!" Jack said.

"Oh, I'm the king. And this will be your last laugh!" Oogie said. "But before we fight for our town... Did you remember yet? Have you put the clues together?"

"Alright, Oogie. What does this have to do with my childhood memories?" Jack asked.

"I won't tell you my answer. You have to figure this out yourself." Oogie said. "I guess you need more time. See you later in the room where we fight." Oogie says as he goes in the dark room, and the doors closed. Jack hits them.

"Oogie! Get back here!" He cried out. Jack now sinks to the floor and sighed. Zero came to him with his nose glowing. He whined a bit. "Oh Zero, he wanted to be the King of Halloween Town. I'm the Pumpkin King of Halloween. I have my father's crown after he died." He covered his skull with his hands. Again, he is starting over that memory... He remembered that Zero is growling and barking that time, and then everyone looked over to the fields and saw bugs coming by. Jack saw them too. Then there is laughter heard. Jack shot his eyes open. That laughter is Oogie Boogie! No wonder it sounded familiar when Jack just came to the lair and met Oogie by the door and he laughed right there. And Oogie Boogie said that he's the King of all Bugs... Years ago, bugs appeared out of nowhere in the fields, and Cedric wanted to be left behind to fight someone. And Jack knew that he had to run off as the Mayor took him. Now Jack remembered that he turned his head back to see his father encountering Oogie Boogie! Oogie was there all along. And that means... Jack stood up suddenly with an angry look in his eye sockets.

"He did it!" He said. Zero made a nod. "Zero, come on! We have a town to save and a little bit of revenge!" Jack said with a look. He ran to the different direction to find a way to find Oogie, and Zero followed him with a growl.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: Fight with the Boogie Man!***

* * *

"This Bug Motorbike is ready, Oogie!" Lock said. Oogie chuckled evilly. The kids were inside the motorbike and have their weapons ready inside. Before Oogie could climb on, the doors burst open behind him. He knew Jack was there.

"As much fun as our little games are, Jack. This will be your last." Oogie said without turning to the Pumpkin King. Jack didn't say a word. He hand an angry look on his face. "Tomorrow, the town will be reborn as 'Bug Town', and I shall be its king." Oogie said.

"I won't let that happen! This is Halloween Town!" Jack said. "I shall keep it the way it was, and that's what my father would want. And you killed him, you murderer!" Oogie turned around and made a smirk at Jack.

"Surprise, Jack!" He said. "I knew you would figure that out, now give yourself around the applause!" Lock, Shock and Barrel laughed at that comment. Jack growled. Hatred grows inside his bones than ever before.

"Shut up, Oogie!" Jack yelled. "You will pay for what you did years ago! Halloween Town is my home! And I'm the Pumpkin King!"

"Prepare to be dethroned, Jack." Oogie said in a low voice. Then he hopped in the Bug Motorbike. The bike is a bug snapper. Jack took a step back. Oogie laughed.

"Are you surprised, Pumpkin King?" He asked. Jack growled a little at him. Lock popped out from the end part.

"This place will be ours to play with!" He said. Shock came out from the bottom.

"We will get away with anything!" She said. Then Barrel came out from behind Oogie's seat.

"And no one will tell us what to do! Except maybe we can rob things."

"Barrel!" Lock and Shock yelled. Barrel made a face and went back in his spot. Oogie stares at his enemy.

"So, Jack. Let's find out once and for all who the real king is!" He said. He made his motorbike go forward in a full speed, and Jack leaped out of the way. Oogie pressed his switch on the bike, and the bug snapped, Oogie moved towards Jack as the bug snaps. Jack backed away a bit, making a determined look. He then found a pumpkin that was on the floor, he picked it up and throw it to the snapping bug. The bug chewed the pumpkin, but it spits out the stuff. Oogie started complaining, and Jack is about to run towards the boogieman. Just then Barrel had his sling-shot and shot the rock at Jack's face. The skeleton grunted and placed his hand on the side of his skull. Jack looked up and gasped as Oogie was in the air and Shock is throwing firecrackers at Jack. The skeleton jumped out of the way, and covered the sides of his skull, and the firecrackers made loud, popping noises.

_'Oogie is untouchable on that thing. How am I going to get him off of that?'_ Jack thought. He turned back to see the Bug Motorbike that Oogie is on now. The bug made some snaps at Jack as it comes close to Jack. _'Hmm... Maybe if I can put something inside that bug, it'll be stopped for a while.'_ Jack thought.

"What's the matter, Pumpkin Puss? Can't fight?" Oogie asked in a mocking voice. Jack had his hand on fire, but he did throw a fireball inside the bug's mouth! The bug had his mouth on fire. Oogie started to panic, but he didn't want to get off the bug.

"You fools, do something!" Oogie said to his henchmen. Lock popped out and stare at Oogie.

"What do want us to do?! We're here to stick out traps, not take out the fire!" He said. Oogie growled and moved his motorbike to the air.

"Fine, I'll deal with this myself! You three, get off now!" He said. Lock, Shock, and Barrel jumped off the bike and watched their boss who is pressing the buttons and have the deadly weapons out of the sides of the bugs and the end part. Jack is being brave at this part. He had to save Halloween Town, and he is doing this for his father. And then, all of the bugs were on the ground! Like thousands! They are all surrounding Jack and Zero. Oogie sets his bike down, he made an evil laughter.

"Now then, Jack Skellington. Soon you will be joining with your daddy! And I will be the new Pumpkin King of Halloween! And everyone will have to celebrate my holiday, 'Bug Day'!" He said. "Attack, my bugs!" Oogie said. Then, the bugs jumped on Jack, and making him fall on the ground. Jack tried to get the bugs off of him, but surprisingly, they are strong, because more are coming for him. Zero wanted to help Jack, but was blocked by the bugs. Poor Jack was trapped. He felt like he failed his town and his holiday. But, he just remembered something. He promised his father that he will take care of Halloween Town one day when the time comes. And it's the very important promise that he ever made for his father. The Pumpkin King wouldn't give in... He is now transformed into his 'pumpkin king' form, and the bugs were burnt after he is transformed. Jack stood up, and some fire is surrounding him.

"What's happening?!" Barrel asked. Oogie made his motorbike go up and watch to see what would happen. Then, Jack uses his big, fire blast in a whole room! All of the bugs were burning to death, Oogie's bike is now in fire, and the henchmen were running out of the room. Oogie fell on the floor and ran off from the fire, he didn't want to get burned. Now the whole room was on fire. Jack walked out of the room and met up with Oogie and his henchmen at the lair as he returned back to normal. Zero was on Jack's side, making slight growls at Oogie.

"The games are now over..." Jack said.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9: Halloween is Saved***

* * *

"This is impossible!" Oogie said shaking. "I am the King of all Bugs. I cannot be defeated." Jack glared at Oogie with his hands on his hips.

"Oogie, it's over. Halloween Town belongs to us. This is our home." He said. "And you really deserved it back there. You killed my father when I was a boy. I have his crown, you were lucky that you didn't take it!"

"I was so close!" Oogie said. "Me and my precious bugs could have ruled this town." Lock, Shock, and Barrel came in front of Jack with their heads down.

"We're sorry, Jack." They all said. Jack is silent. Zero growled under his throat. Jack spoke to Oogie.

"You and your little brats will have to be on your best behavior! How dare you come in here, ruining our holiday almost?!" Jack said. "So, for now, I will spare your lives. But...here in this room, is where you rule!"

"J-Jack, please I promise I will-" Oogie started. But Jack didn't listen.

"And if I ever hear you leave it..." He leaned close to Oogie's face. "Game Over!" He said in low, scary voice. Oogie backed away bit.

"Okay, I see where you're going at." He said. "But, I promise this. I will stay here for a long time! You can kill me when I leave it. That's a promise."

"Cross your heart?" Jack asked.

"Hope to die." Oogie finished. "But, let my little henchmen go to your town. And I am sure they will never do anything stupid while you are there." Lock, Shock, and Barrel watched Jack as he stares at them. It won't hurt if they are in town pulling pranks, but it's Oogie he should be worried about for a long time now.

"Alright. But I will be looking out for them. And Oogie..."

"What, Jack?"

"Remember my warning." Jack said. "I will hunt you down!" He slowly turned away to leave the lair. Zero growled a little and snorted to follow his master.

* * *

In Halloween Town, it's already 9:00 PM. Jack came back to town after having a talk with Oogie Boogie. The Mayor came to him with a smile.

"Jack! We heard from Sally! You defeated Oogie Boogie!" He said.

"Actually, not quite." Jack said with a smile. "He will be living on, but...I did give him a warning. If he leaves, he will be dead."

"What? But Jack-"

"Don't worry, Mayor. Everything will be okay." Jack assured the Mayor. When the citizens of Halloween started complaining, Jack saw Sally by the fountain. He smiled and went over to her. Sally saw him and dropped her flower.

"Oh, Jack." She said as she blushes. Jack bent down and picked up her flower.

"You dropped something." He said. Sally smiled and took her flower and held it. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine Jack. But, are you okay?"

"Never better." Jack replied with a grin. "Oogie won't bug us again, if you know what I mean." Sally giggled and so did Jack. They stopped giggling as the Mayor called Jack's name.

"Jack, we have to start Halloween!" He said.

"Right on it!" Jack said with a wave. He turned to Sally. "Are you gonna celebrate with me?"

"I'd love to, Jack." Sally replied with a loving smile. Jack smiled back at her and grabbed her hand, they both climbed on the fountain, and the citizens watched their Pumpkin King and his friend.

"Listen up, everyone! Let's scare up some fun! Happy Halloween!" Jack said. And everyone started to cheer and made some laughter. Now they all started to celebrate their holiday. The full moon shrines in the dark night sky, making the pumpkins shine and the ghosts are flying around making moaning sounds and disappear in the night. The Pumpkin King saves Halloween.

* * *

***So, our story ends here, as all is now well. No crawlies to be found, no stink bugs to smell. No more pinchers to bite, no more vermin to sting. Thanks all to our friend, Jack Skellington...The Pumpkin King.***

* * *

But with Oogie Boogie, he is now in the shadows. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were watching him with fear and worry. Oogie made a laugh. A laugh of evil.

"You've won this battle, you bag of bones. But, I'm not finished yet." Oogie said by making a smirk. "I'll bide my time. Soon enough I'll be back, and when I am, it will be a...Nightmare." With that, he made an evil laughter that echoes throughout his lair and the tree house.

* * *

***The End***


End file.
